narutooriginalsfandomcom-20200223-history
Shiradori Morine
Introduction Name: Shiradori Shira Morine シラドリ森音 Meaning: Shiradori = Swan, Morine = Forestsound Age: 23 Village: Kumogakure 雲隔れ Gender: Female Birthday: January 10th Background story: Shira spent a lot of time in nature, especially with animals. The tiger "Tora" became a close friend for her. She grew up in the hidden cloud village and reached the jonin rank. She gets a lot of respects by her colleagues for her raiton art and shooting skills and is one of the most important followers of Raikage. Her special kekkei genkai is called "onton", which is combined from raiton and fuuton. The onton can move very quickly. Her raiton has a strange blue color, which she inherited from her mother. Archery learned her from her father and later she got her own bow of gold, which is a good electric conductor. In the war her parents and her uncle died. She had been close to her aunt since childhood. At present, she takes care of to the security and reconstruction in Kumogakure. But soon she discovered that her roots are not from Kumogakure. Person Personality: calm, warm, stubborn, thoughtful Good habits: stubbornness Poor habits: stubbornness Loves: nature, animals, rain, hot springs Does not like: cruelty Hobbies: to be in nature Fears: another outbreak of war, to lose Tora Strength: fast, versatile Weakness: sometimes too good-natured Dreams and Profession Dream: building Otogakure to a good village Occupation: Jonin Family and Friends Parents: Father Hayabusa Falke Morine dead, Mother Aoi Blue Morine dead Related: Aunt Akarui shiny Morine, Uncle Karasu Crow Morine dead, Grandmother Kujaku Peacock Morine dead, Grandfather Daiki brightness Morine dead Friends: Karui, Omoi, Darui, other Kumonins, Tiger "Tora" In love: Darui Ninja Information Place of birth: Kumogakure Rank: Jonin Chakra elements: Raiton, Fuuton (= Onton) Weapons: Bow "Raikou" and arrows Jutsus Genjutsu: / Ninjutsu: some raiton jutsus and onton jutsus (list will be coming soon) * Thunder Sonic Boom Jutsu [she fires arrows which turns into thunderbirds Summoning Animal: Sorahime Bat Kekkei Genkai: Sound = Onton / Fuuton * Moonsickle Jutsu * Double Torpedo Jutsu Clan Clan history: the grandparents of Shira immigrated to Kumogakure. Morine is a family from the ricefield empire, which perfected the onton. However, Otogakure was built and thus a dangerous place was born. The father of Shira married a Kunoichi from Kumogakure, just like his brother. The parents of Shira and her uncle died in the war. Her aunt is currently the only relative alive. Her aunt specializes in medicine jutsus and treats the sick and weak in the village. Description: The family is very natural and is well familiar with the forests in the lightning kingdom, animals are their closest friends, the feather is the symbol of the clan and is worn by every member somewhere on the body Appearance Appearance: slim, blonde short hair, blue eyes Blood group: A Height: 1.64 m Weight: 51 kg Scars, tattoos, piercings, jewelry: tattoo 白鳥 = swan abstracts over the breastbone, feathers on both lower legs, seal of the determination at the neck Favorite food: dishes with pumpkin Favorite color: blue, gold Fanfiction Storyline coming soon